


To Choose A Start

by Merfilly



Series: Twice the Maul [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Actively working against the Sith has to begin at some point...





	To Choose A Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/gifts).



> Prompted by a timestamp request

Removing Gunray had been the first step in activating the long-term plan against Sidious. Gunray had been too much a thorn in all sides, the lynch-pin in plans that had steadily catapulted the galaxy into a war that had given Sidious freedom to reign supreme in the chaos.

Maul, both of them, would have preferred Dooku be the first target, but Obi-Wan reminded them that removing the known Apprentice would only give Sidious more of a chance to hide his plans behind some other person.

Gunray, on the other hand, was a viable target, a minor inconvenience to Sidious's plans, but potentially a large cog in the war machine.

Kenobi would have been content to slice the man's systems and discredit him to the Trade Federation fully, but he knew he could not keep the elder Maul from having some form of violent retribution.

"Gunray is a pawn, but he is a dangerous one," the elder Maul reasoned aloud. "His greed allowed Sidious an avenue to exploit, and he made it to the end of the war, at the very least. If you merely discredit him, he will find a new way to rise to be a threat."

The younger Maul looked over the data pad with all of the notes Kenobi and his other self had made of the war years, and the ones between the Invasion and Geonosis. He put his will behind his elder self then.

"The name comes up too often," he said with conviction. "Let us end him, even as you spill his secrets through the alliances he has made. It will make others question their paths, perhaps, to know the duplicity, while he fails to remain to defend himself from the accusations."

Faced with both Mauls in concordance, and actual logic in both arguments, Kenobi sighed and nodded. "So be it. We go after the Neimodian, and begin our path."

The mirrored smiles of the Mauls rang in the Force itself to have brought him to their point of view.

Some days, Kenobi wondered just what he would be, by the end of this all.


End file.
